This invention relates generally to a support having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a support, such as a hammock support, that can be disposed in multiple expanded configurations and in a collapsed configuration. The hammock support includes a hammock membrane.
Known hammocks and hammock supports can be used to support a user. Such hammocks and hammock supports are often transported and used in various outdoor settings, such as in a backyard or at a campground. Known hammocks, however, disadvantageously only have a single expanded configuration. Thus, the hammocks have limited functions.
Known hammocks and hammock supports have a hammock member (e.g., a membrane) to contact and support a user. Such hammock members, however, disadvantageously define only a single distinct receiving portion.
A need, therefore, exists for a hammock and hammock support that can be easily converted between a first expanded configuration, a second expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration. A need also exists for a hammock member defining multiple distinct receiving portions.